doubtacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Doubt Academy 3: Omega
Doubt Academy 3: Omega is one of the sequels to Doubt Academy 2, modded by Kat. The game progressed into Doubt Academy 3: Epsilon and ended in July 2014. Setting Doubt Academy Omega is in Tartarus, formerly known as Elysium. It's a virtual world filled with incredible technology, like a portal system. The main draw of Tartarus is the battle-oriented system known as the Animus. Plot Doubt Academy Omega is similar to the plots of Original Doubt Academy and Dangan Ronpa. However, with the setting in a virtual reality, It's not really being trapped in a school anymore. In short, students meant to make friends, as stated by Usami, are instead forced by Monobear to partake in a game of kill or be killed. With an added in trial, that is. Class Roster Note: "Murdered" is loosely applied to anyone who was killed by the direct actions of another student, regardless of that person's intention, and was given a trial for their death with an associated culprit. The exception is students who, by the game's mechanics, are deemed responsible for their own deaths. Also be aware that someone being executed does not necessarily mean that they were responsible for a death that week. Note: Due to events in the ending, all students technically survived the game. The term "survived" in the list below defines a student who did not die a single time over the course of the game. *'Elijah Devereux, SHSL Spoken Word Poet' (Murdered in Week 3) *'Koharu Amashiro, SHSL Mahjongbu' (Executed in Week 6) *'Ume Mori, SHSL Record Producer' (Executed in Week 4) *'Hikaru Ookami, SHSL Architect' (Survived) *'Naoki Arakawa / Naoki Kawano, SHSL Arthropodologist' (Survived) *'Tamaki Manabe, SHSL Literary Critic' (Executed in Week 8) *'Imogen Yahola / Beauregard, SHSL Natural Healer' (Executed in Week 10) *'Koyomi Maeda, SHSL Wota' (Murdered in Week 6) *'Aome Takahara, SHSL Veterinary Technician' (Died in accident in Week 9) *'Gorou Inoue, SHSL Waiter / Vigilante' (Survived) *'Fuyuuko Honpo, SHSL Cross-Country Runner' (Executed in Week 3) *'Hidoiko Kyuuhen, SHSL Motivator / Kiseki Shinjinai, SHSL Instigator' (Survived) *'Akira Saeki, SHSL Mortician' (Murdered in Week 5) *'Momoko Kurosawa, SHSL Sukeban' (Survived) *'Usoko Tsuki / Asuka Tsukamoto, SHSL Criminal Psychologist' (Executed in Week 2) *'Riko Mieko, SHSL Do-It-Yourself' (Murdered in Week 2) *'Shinji Shiomiya, SHSL Librarian' (Murdered in Week 5) *'Rune Andersen, SHSL Ocarina Player' (Survived) *'Wakana Fujiwara, SHSL Onmyouji' (Executed in Endgame) *'Aqua Ooshima, SHSL Angler' (Survived) *'Alphonse Garrard / Yoshioka, SHSL Knight' (Murdered in Week 4) *'Daisuke Techou, SHSL Secretary' (Murdered in Week 1) *'Lee Badens, SHSL Henna Tattoo Artist' (Executed in Week 1) *'Minako Ito, SHSL Puppeteer' (Murdered in Week 10) *'Nicanor Smith, SHSL Luthier' (Murdered in Week 8) *'Eikichi Baker, SHSL Fortune Cookie Baker' (Executed in Prologue) Prologue // Start N/A Chapter 1 ''Ab Normal Days'' N/A ''Abnormal Days :: 'Victim: Daisuke Techou, SHSL Secretary' :: 'Culprit: Lee Badens, SHSL Henna Tattoo Artist' :: 'Executed: Lee Badens, SHSL Henna Tattoo Artist' ''Investigation N/A Trial N/A ''Execution'' N/A Chapter 2 ''Ab Normal Days'' N/A ''Abnormal Days :: 'Victim: Riko Mieko, SHSL Do-It-Yourself' :: 'Culprit: Usoko Tsuki / Asuka Tsukamoto, SHSL Criminal Psychologist' :: 'Executed: Usoko Tsuki / Asuka Tsukamoto, SHSL Criminal Psychologist' ''Investigation N/A Trial N/A ''Execution'' N/A Chapter 3 ''Ab Normal Days'' N/A ''Abnormal Days :: 'Victim: Elijah Devereux. SHSL Spoken Word Poet' :: 'Culprit: Fuyuuko Honpo, SHSL Cross-Country Runner' :: 'Executed: Fuyuuko Honpo, SHSL Cross-Country Runner' ''Investigation N/A Trial N/A ''Execution'' N/A Chapter 4 ''Ab Normal Days'' N/A ''Abnormal Days :: 'Victim: Alphonse Garrard / Yoshioka, SHSL Knight' :: 'Culprit: Ume Mori, SHSL Record Producer' :: 'Executed: Ume Mori, SHSL Record Producer' ''Investigation N/A Trial N/A ''Execution'' N/A Chapter 5 ''Ab Normal Days'' N/A ''Abnormal Days :: 'Victim 1: Shinji Shiomiya, SHSL Librarian' :: 'Victim 2: Akira Saeki, SHSL Mortician' :: 'Culprit 1: Akira Saeki, SHSL Mortician' :: 'Culprit 2: Gorou Inoue, SHSL Waiter / Vigilante' :: 'Executed: N/A' ''Investigation N/A Trial N/A ''Execution'' N/A Chapter 6 ''Ab Normal Days'' Monomi invites the students on a camping trip, wanting to help them unwind after the stressful trials. She leads them to a new location in the Animus, but before anyone can settle down, the world around them begins to suddenly glitch out, eventually vanishing altogether. Meanwhile, the students of Gaia come across a room filled with pods, revealing that the real bodies of the Tartarus students were in the Labyrinth the whole time. The students of Gaia work quickly to open the pods. Most of the Tartarus students slowly begin to awaken, but those who died in the virtual world have also passed away inside their pods. Monomi ushers the survivors outside and to the restaurant. Along the way, Gei makes a reappearance, having been trapped in a cave-in for weeks, while Aqua remains comatose instead of waking up; both are taken to the hospital to recover. With everyone else safe in the restaurant, Monobear finally appears and lays down the new rules: The two groups are now merged into one, playing a single game of mutual killing. They now must identify both Masterminds in order to win. This merge marks the beginning of Doubt Academy 3: Epsilon. Category:Games Category:Doubt Academy 3: Omega